ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M9: Moblashed - Day 2
Votes *Karzac accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948453&postcount=400 *Falselogic accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948569&postcount=409 *Paul le Fou accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948605&postcount=415 *kaisel accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948622&postcount=424 *Phantoon accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948642&postcount=427 *Alpha Werewolf accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948785&postcount=438 *Nodal accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948874&postcount=442 *Umby accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=949242&postcount=458 *Umby retracts accusation of Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=949560&postcount=502 *widdershins accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=949618&postcount=505 *Brickroad accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=949664&postcount=511 *Winter accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950092&postcount=524 *JohnB accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950159&postcount=526 *Paul le Fou accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950558&postcount=538 *Dizzy accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950618&postcount=547 *Byron accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950653&postcount=549 *Adam accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950690&postcount=551 *widdershins accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950708&postcount=554 *Destil accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950715&postcount=556 *Karzac accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950726&postcount=558 *Brickroad accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950778&postcount=570 *shivam accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950789&postcount=571 *Paul le Fou accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950796&postcount=573 *Phantoon accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950822&postcount=576 *Brickroad accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950852&postcount=578 *spineshark accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950930&postcount=582 *JohnB accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=950946&postcount=583 *botticus accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951118&postcount=599 *dtsund accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951186&postcount=602 *fanboymaster accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951233&postcount=607 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951274&postcount=611 *Destil accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951286&postcount=612 *Brickroad accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951311&postcount=614 *widdershins accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951346&postcount=619 *Phantoon accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951365&postcount=620 *Tock accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951366&postcount=621 *Falselogic accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951368&postcount=622 *widdershins accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951445&postcount=650 *widdershins accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951445&postcount=650 *Umby accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951631&postcount=699 *Winter accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951668&postcount=706 *Adam accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951671&postcount=707 *Umby accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951684&postcount=708 *Wheels accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951685&postcount=709 *widdershins accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951687&postcount=710 *widdershins accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951687&postcount=710 *kaisel accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951688&postcount=711 *kaisel retracts accusation of Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951689&postcount=712 *kaisel accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951697&postcount=717 *widdershins accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951699&postcount=718 *widdershins accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951699&postcount=718 *Karzac accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951853&postcount=746 *Tock accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951916&postcount=771 Byron is lynched and revealed as a Kid. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951926&postcount=779 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951922&postcount=776 Tock: 0 Karzac shivam: 0 falselogic Umby Byron: 13 Paul le Fou Paul le Fou spineshark Alpha Werewolf Destil Brickroad widdershins Phantoon falselogic widdershins Winter Adam Umby Wheels widdershins kaisel kaisel widdershins Adam: 2 kaisel Nodal fanboymaster Nodal: 1 Phantoon umby Dizzy widdershins fanboymaster: 0 Alpha Werewolf Adam Wheels: 0 widdershins Paul le Fou Phantoon: 0 Brickroad Umby: 0 Winter dtsund: 0 JohnB Paul le Fou: 1 Byron Destil widdershins: 0 Karzac widdershins widdershins Alpha Werewolf: 1 Brickroad botticus Karzac: 3 shivam Phantoon Brickroad JohnB dtsund Tock kaisel: 0 widdershins Brickroad: 1 Karzac Destil: 1 Tock Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948423&postcount=394 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948424&postcount=395 McClain: Write. The events of the day have been so thrilling and alarming that you simply have to get them down on paper in a missive to one of your pen pals. Besides, Yimothy's death left you quite shaken, and a little careful, deliberate calligraphy could be just what you need to force yourself to calm down. You go to your writing desk, which is distinct from your computer desk, and place a sheet of pristine paper on it. After unscrewing the cap from your ink bottle, you dip your fancy nib pen in and whoops there goes the pen and ink all over the edge of the desk. Your nerves must be really shot, because you hardly ever lose control of your pen while writing. A short while later, you're back with some damp paper towels to clean up the spill. Once the ink is mopped up, you move to pick up your pen, but it seems to scoot away from your fingers. You take off your glasses and polish them, certain you didn't see what you just saw, but when you put them back on, you have the sinking feeling that your eyes did not betray you. The pen is now floating in midair. You make another grab for it, but it darts away again, like a living being. The whole scene is getting too weird. You think maybe you should ask your online buddies what to do here. But before you can make another move, the pen rotates in midair, its sharp nib turning to face you, before hurtling forward with incredible speed directly into your heart. Your last wild thought is: now the floor's a mess again. > PP: Report in. PP: Report in. pocketProfessor PP opened memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. PP: Good news guys! I made it into the Medium! PP: You now have an active Knight of Peace at your service destituteMaterialist DM responded to memo. DM: that is great news! what does a knight of peace do laughableVestibule LV responded to memo. LV: Christ, are you serious!? LV: PP, DO NOT answer that question. octagonInfiltrator OI responded to memo. OI: I don't get it OI: Why nooooot OI: Wouldn't it be better to nooow LV: You mean know. LV: And no, of COURSE not. LV: The trolls know enough about us ALREADY without us blabbing every single superpower we have in an open memo. LV: So FUCKING ZIP IT. DM: i am sorry lv DM: tipping off the trolls was not my intent DM: and i think you are probably right LV: Shit yeah, I'm right. I'm ALWAYS right. OI: Heyyyy OI: Has anyone heard from McClain? PP: I havent PP: I think the trolls might have got him OI: So now we're twooooo men down LV: Don't worry about it. Today's the day. LV: We're going to find one of those trolls and MAKE HIM PAY. > ACT 2 > End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951926&postcount=779 DD: Lynch. You are now the DETACHED DELEGATE. Ordinarily you get your marching orders from the BLACK QUEEN of the game. But you've had an interesting proposition from one of the kids running around. Some complicated caper with infiltrators and votes and lynches. Rings cuckoo to you, but the kid was serious. Seems they need a fella who can get around to do the dirty work. The hit. And with nothing else on your plate at the moment, you said sure, why not. In general, you're working against these rugrats, but you figure there's an even chance they'll wind up asking you to off one of 'em anyway. And sure enough. When you moved up silently behind this Byron tyke with your trusty regispear and gave him the business, he bled bright red heart's blood. Ain't never seen anything like that on the hemospectrum, and you drew enough blood from trolls in your day to know. Looking around the place, it seemed the kid was something of an explosives bug. There's a stack of whiskey bottles all set to be turned into Molotovs to one side, and that's not all. The boy was working on something else, something bigger. Amateur. Any pro coulda told him you can mix all the powder you want, but without a little spark to get it going, it's just a lump of useless junk. Cold as the the corpse you left sitting in his chair. END OF ACT 2. Notable Events Byron claims Bomb http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951383&postcount=626 Byron also claims Noble of Power (President) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951586&postcount=687 Category:Phases